


Sunstreak Love Throes

by Becky_Blue_Eyes



Series: Nakama Maintenance Workshop 101 [13]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AND I KILLED ABIGOGO FOR IT, F/F, I ACTUALLY WROTE HONEYGOGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Becky_Blue_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogo knows she’s doomed from the start, and maybe that’s why she can’t stand Honey Lemon. Nakama Maintenance Workshop 101 AU HoneyGogo with a splash of AbiGogo, lots and lots of fluff for once, SPOILERS FOR BIG HERO 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunstreak Love Throes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenlyreality](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queenlyreality).



> because i love queenlyreality so much i’m willing to sink my ship for her request lmao
> 
> disclaimer: i don’t own the copyrighted material within

Gogo knows she's doomed from the start, and maybe that's why she can't stand Honey Lemon by the end of freshman orientation. She's doomed, doomed from the second she looked up to ask Lady Long Legs to stoop down for the short kids in the back and Triple L turned around to smile and apologize.

Literally the sun, Gogo hates cheesy romance shit because it's blossoming truth under her cheeks and how is it fair that the moment she finally escapes dull post-high school graduation employment for SFIT, she falls off a skyscraper for a girl with legs even taller than the skyline.

Oh, if Honey was only brainless eye candy it would've been fine, Gogo knows how to get around base lust, but she's doomed because Honey's smart. Not just smart, but SFIT chemistry prodigy smart, the only reason she's not a professor at 18 is because she took a few gap years to pony up money for a proper college run. Smart and frugal, smart and beautiful, Honey rattles off equations like the wash symbols on the back of her shirt

and she actually knows what those mean, how is that even fair

and she's sweet like honey lemon boba tea. Sure, sometimes her sweetness is so aegyo that Gogo wants to shove her down a flight of stairs, but she gets Gogo to smile and that's extraordinary. Gogo grits her teeth against the constant sugar sunlight and shoves Tadashi and Fred at Honey; better the enemies she knows, than this foreign warmth burning to life in her heart.

Honey just smiles at Gogo, and it's mak-jang, Gogo groans because she's doomed.

* * *

It doesn't improve the rest of the year, Gogo takes to calling Honey all sorts of dismissive names to push down the fireworks sparking in her stomach. Blondie, Triple L, Sugar Queen, Gogo's mother would beat her ass for being rude enough to make Fred double take and Wasabi raise his eyebrows and Tadashi give her his patented reproachful glances.

And Gogo would laugh because it doesn't work, she's still magnetized to Honey and Honey just laughs, just smiles, just pulls Gogo by the hand to the front of the crowd. Her hands are rougher than Gogo expects, every time she's surprised by callouses earned by test tubes and note taking and explosives. Yes, explosives, Honey sets off enough rockets to vaporize the moon during New Years and in the technicolor firestorm, Honey glows. Honey glows and Honey illuminates everything scary and exciting that Gogo's feelings inspire, and Gogo has to pick her jaw up off the ground and restrain herself from kissing Honey on the spot.

Honey smiles at Gogo and doesn't notice how much Gogo burns for her, like the fireworks in the sky like the burners beneath Honey's lab experiments like the sun that Honey contains in her hair skin eyes.

"You dizzy moron," Gogo yells in the echoing aftermaths beneath Fred's laughter and Wasabi's screams and Tadashi's wide-eyed wonder, "I love you!|

Honey's right next to her and doesn't hear, just laughs and pulls Gogo into a hug, and Gogo's doomed, Gogo's doomed to a half-life of standing in the light and not being able to feel its true warmth.

* * *

When Tadashi dies, it's Honey that keeps them all together. She keeps Fred (poor Fred, when Gogo pushed him and Tadashi at Honey they just spiraled off into their own dynamic) sane in his grief, she keeps Wasabi's eating and sleeping habits on track, and she keeps Gogo…Gogo.

She gives Gogo a reason to laugh, to scowl, to wipe her tears on the back of her riding glove without shame of prying eyes. Gentle are her eyes instead, they never judge even when Gogo lashes out from being coddled and how dare she be this kind this lovely, how dare she hold Gogo's hear in those calloused hands and lead Gogo through the darkness with her skyline legs.

So when Hiro suits them up for battle Gogo turns to Honey to lead the way, and she's so glad that her visor is on because Honey is a vision in pink. Pink and power, and Gogo's glad that Honey lets her flyaway hair trail like a sunstreak, the perfect excuse for Gogo to pretend annoyance and help comb away resulting tangles

corn silk sun silk so much golden silk

and when Fred crows about how totally doomed Yokai/Callaghan was from the start to screw with the Big Heroes, Gogo laughs. Who would've thought she'd emphasize with that bastard for any reason at all.

* * *

If Gogo must regret anything because of Honey

besides the endless sighing, daydreaming and doodling that ruined her reputation as hard-ass nuna supreme back in the neighborhood, damn you Honey for making Gogo giggle in the presence of gossiping children

it's Abigail. Oh don't get Gogo wrong, Abigail is amazing. An amazing pilot, an amazing Big Hero, an amazing big sister to Hiro, and an amazing kisser. And she's the first break in the nonstop Honey Vision her heart's been guiding Gogo with, so when Abigail takes the risk and asks Gogo out Gogo is all for it.

Gogo regrets this, because Abigail is an open book to those who care to read and she feels for Gogo what Gogo feels for Honey. Gogo is Abigail's sun but even when they're together in class in the streets in battle in bed, Gogo seeks out honey lemon boba tea. It's not fair, it's not Abigail's fault that she's not tall enough, not feminine enough, not Honey enough for Gogo to fall for.

Really, Gogo is no great prize herself, so she hates how petty she is for wanting Abigail as a sunshine blonde, for wanting Abigail to speak Spanish, for wanting Honey when she should only be appreciating the wonder that is Abigail.

The worst part is that Honey, sweet gorgeous oblivious gae-nyeom-mu dizzy moron Honey, doesn't treat her any different. She still gives Gogo honey smiles, still gives her little nudges and hugs and hand holds—she gives them to Abigail too, everyone, but every time Honey touches Gogo and smiles, Gogo falls harder for Honey and how is this fair at all for everyone involved.

It comes to a head when Abigail just sighs, sighs heavy and low like wind whooshing from a multidimensional vacuum, and says, "This isn't going to work, is it?"

And Gogo regrets trying to make Abigail stay, instead of doing them both justice and just letting go. Abigail's firm though, of course she is because Abigail is amazing and will make some girl out there feel like she's got the sun in her hands. Abigail then smiles like Gogo's Hiro fumbling around his crush with Marys, and tells Gogo to "get your head out of that gorgeous ass and just tell her already, I've got money on you."

Gogo doesn't regret laughing at that, laughing and crying because she's doomed.

* * *

The team survives the great AbiGogo split, and they survive midterms, assassination attempts, burning buildings and Hiro's first acne attack. Honey laughs and Gogo scowls and it's just like before, Gogo standing in the firework rain and shouting her love to a girl who can't hear.

But is she really? When she watches Wasabi, sweaty shaky scared Wasabi with a handful of imperfect blooms and his shirt untucked, ask out Alex Valenzuela the warmth in her heart solidifies to ice. What the hell has she been doing, screwing around with Abigail and just idling by to the point where Wasabi womans up before Gogo does?

Gogo laments to her mother, who chuh-chuhs and tells Gogo to cut the ji-ral and seek out her love. It's been years and a girlfriend in the meanwhile, she spells it out for Gogo's thirsty ears, don't you think you ought to do something about this?

Gogo does think so, and she's terrified that Honey won't react like Alex and give her a kiss that was barely appropriate for the bedroom much less in front of an awestruck Hiro and Marys. Is it too much to ask to dip into that sunwell for herself, to finally press her lips against Honey's and see if she tastes like honey lemon boba tea?

Abigail makes jokes about Gogo's endless thirst, Wasabi comments on studies showing that inter-team dating dynamics might not be too horrible, Fred pushes her at Honey every chance he can get, Hiro stares between her and Honey like he's cracking a difficult code, Marys gives Gogo and Honey a special intercom link just for them, and Nene

Nene, who helped mediate the rise and fall and fallout of AbiGogo so that no one got hurt, she just taps her wrist watch to the beat of roller rink music. It sets Gogo's teeth on edge, it's the breaking point to have some aromantic geisha girl comment on Gogo's self-imposed doom and it makes her rise up and yell at Honey, "We gotta talk!"

But then the universe decides to screw her over with a surprise fire fight down at the docks, where the chips are down and half the team is taken out of commission and it's only Marys's special intercom link that leads Gogo to Honey's last stand. Honey's got the napalm enthusiast cornered but he's got incendiary bombs glued to her chest, and if she doesn't let him go now he'll burn her to a crisp and such a loss of a lovely lolini

hell no Gogo is not gonna let some slack jawed pedo with a fire fetish burn out the sun

so she swooces right in to spin her disks through the air and knock down the enemy. He screams about a shallow cut streaking across his chest but whatever, if he can't woman up and suck it down then prison's gonna be sucky for him. "Cement him!" Gogo works at pulling off the damn bombs but they burn at her gloves and how is Honey not crying out at the intense heat radiating from her chest?

Honey cements the bastard just as he sets off the bombs, and Gogo holds two miniature suns in her palms before deciding that this cheesy romantic metaphor is such a horrible thing in real life and throws them before she loses her fingers. They explode against a building and they're covered in debris, Honey ios lost in the cloud and Gogo screams no no no not Honey not her not before she has a chance to tell her

"Tell me what?" Honey's voice crackles through the intercom, and it's so ridiculously patient that Gogo starts laughing. Laughing as she picks through the rubble, crying as she holds her burnt hands to her burning heart.

"That I'm in love with you, dumbass!"

Honey laughs in real life, Gogo's got a vantage point for the first time over Lady Long Legs and she peers down to see Honey laughing like fireworks at her. "Oh really? Here I am waiting for years for you to finally admit to me that you like me, and I'm the dumbass?" Gogo flushes—Honey knew, Honey knew how stupid Gogo is for her oh god she's gonna die—but then Honey smiles to hold Gogo's crispy hands and exhales, "I wanted you to say it first, accept it first…so I could then kiss you senseless for making me wait more than one second."

Gogo closes her eyes and bends down to give Honey a kiss. Then the bad guy shifts beneath the rubble and sends Gogo falling, sprawling on top of Honey and their kiss is nothing but mushed lips and clacked teeth

and it's perfect, perfect enough that Honey gasps and Gogo pulls back to get a proper angle in and chase perfection again. She does taste like honey lemon boba tea, who knew?

* * *

 

Later, when the team limps over to find Gogo and Honey making out on top of a very furious and very frustrated napalm enthusiast, Fred cheers them on and Abigail gets her money and Wasabi tells Hiro no, he and Marys are never ever allowed to do this ever why aren't they doing this at home?!

Nene just shrugs, and Gogo accepts that she's doomed, happily doomed forever and ever to stand in the sun and drown in her brilliance.

**Author's Note:**

> some Korean words for ya
> 
> aegyo: intense childish cuteness
> 
> mak-jang: something so bad it can’t get any worse
> 
> nuna: older sister, slang for Gogo’s big sis role in her neighborhood
> 
> gae-nyeom-mu: slang for someone without common sense
> 
> chuh-chuh: tsk-tsk
> 
> ji-ral: bullshit
> 
> lolini: good looking female child
> 
> the first HoneyGogo I’ve written, and I even killed AbiGogo for it, so y’all better appreciate this lmaO


End file.
